light's daydreams
by boysnextdoor
Summary: light tries to do his homework but is distracted by fantasies of L. As he begins to notice them, his daydreams get more and more intense
1. Chapter 1

LIGHT'S DAYDREAMS

On his desk sat a thick red history textbook and an ordinary notebook. Everyday, Light came home from school and did his homework. No exceptions. As usual, Light opened the thick textbook and began to work. At first it was easy, but as time slowly drifted on, his mind began to wander to other, more interesting subjects. It started off casually, almost by accident, as his subconscious desires began to drift out of the recesses of his mind and find new ways to distract him from his work.

"_I can feel his warm body radiating heat underneath me. I touch the bottom of his cotton shirt with my fingers and gently lift it over his stomach, exposing his bellybutton. I can tell my fingers are cold because of how warm his skin feels against them. He almost shivers a bit as I begin to…"_

Light looked at his notebook. There was a big, black dot of ink in the middle of a sentence from when he started daydreaming. "I don't have time for this," thought Light. He looked into his textbook and saw a picture of some historical event being dramatized in a painting. After staring at it for several minutes, he realized that the hero looked a little bit like L… "AHH! I have to work!" thought Light. "I really REALLY don't have time for stupid things like this right now."

"…_Then I trace his figure with my fingertips, while he rotates his hips and begins to arch his back in anticipation. I can tell he's as horny as I am. At least, I hope so. I move my hands to the small of his back, and slowly trace his spine. I can't help but notice how thin he is. He has a perfect figure, almost like a girl's. He pretends like he doesn't notice and looks up at me with his big, black eyes. He blinks slowly, like he's holding something back. His lower lip is quivering slightly as he nervously licks his lips with his wet tongue. I lean down to put my lips right over his while my other hand…"_

"FUCK!" screamed Light. It took him a moment to fully grasp that he had shouted out loud. "Are you okay up there?" his mom called up to him. "Yeah! I'm fine!" he shouted back. He collapsed in his seat with his hands on his head. "I need to work." He thought. "work work work work work…"

"…_While my other hand began to work on undoing his jeans. I could feel the bulge in his pants throbbing against my hand while he rotated his hips underneath me."_

"WORK!" Light said out loud. "Actually, I would probably need both hands to take off his pants…Wait, no. SCHOOLWORK. HOMEWORK. COLD SHOWERS…" Light decided he needed a better way to get rid of his teen anxiety. He stood up and looked out his window, figuring he might be able to get his mind off of fucking L's brains out. Nothing happened. "Wow, what a complete waste of ten minutes." Light thought. He sat back down in his chair and tried to do his homework again. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Light, honey! Open up!" It was his mother. But he opened the door anyway. "Mom, I thought I told you not to intrude on my personal reflection time." said Light. "But I brought you cookies! Oh, are you doing homework? I'm sorry to interrupt you! I'll just bring them over there to you on the desk." She walked over with the tray and tried to maneuver around Light to find a way to fit the tray of cookies on his desk. Her breasts kept coming close to his face, then moving away again. Then Light realized he was having sexual thoughts about his mom. "What! No, Stop!" he thought. But still, he couldn't help but notice how every time she shifted the position of her body, her arm poked against her breasts and shifted them into a different direction. He never really noticed what nice breasts she had. He wondered just HOW susceptible to movement they were. Then he began to think of all the different ways he could test that. "WHOA" Light thought, "if she wasn't my mom…"

Light's mom left the cookies and went back downstairs to do whatever Light's mom does when she's downstairs. "Maybe if I just jerk off then I could get over these weird fantasies." Light thought out loud. "Maybe if I stop talking to myself then I won't have to worry about people thinking I'm crazy," Light thought. "Or maybe I'm just crazy". Light quietly looked around to make sure no one was in his room. He spread his legs and unzipped his fly, quietly of course.

"There's nothing like probing the recesses of your mind for weird fantasies." Light thought. He wondered which appealed more to him, the idea of his mom's huge breasts against him or the idea of the ultimate emo boy, L moaning over him. Then he realized that if he jerked off to his mom he would have officially committed every morally unsound crime known to mankind, but not in a good kind of way.

"_I held L's hands down over his head to torment him."_

Light began to think.

"_I could tell he wanted to hold me, or he wanted me to fuck him. Either way he was horny out of his mind but there was nothing he could do about it. I wanted him, so badly, but I wanted him to feel every second we were together, and I wanted to watch him do it. _

_My face was still painfully close to him and his lips were pursed as he expected me to kiss him. He was still rotating his hips beneath me and arching his back every time he drew breath. His tongue would creep out of his mouth every now and then to wet his dry lips. Eventually, he began to just trace the shape of his lips slowly with his tongue. He wanted me to kiss him, or show him SOME kind of affection. But I didn't. The greatest trick to getting someone to love you is to ignore them completely, and it was working. Eventually L would just go absolutely crazy. _

_So instead of just unbuttoning my pants and taking him like I wanted to, I watched his cock stiffen and touch his lower belly. He could tell I was watching him and that I enjoyed watching him writhe beneath me. I could see his lower belly muscles stiffen and his cock throb each time he inhaled. He said my name in a breathy voice obviously intended to seduce me. I put my mouth on his and decided to kiss him. _

_I sat up over his lap and slowly unbuttoned my pants. His hands were free now and he sat beneath me cross legged, with his hands slowly caressing his cock. Now that my pants were off, I decided to torment him and just sit back down on his lap and kiss him again. This time, he gave himself over and began furiously making out with me. He was trying to eat me the way a fat kid eats a cupcake…"_

_But for all intents and purposes, L WAS a fat kid."_

Light looked down at his cock. He couldn't believe that had been enough to make him cum, but it was. He tucked his cock back inside his pants. He looked at his history homework, and decided that jerking off was probably a bad move, since every time he looked at that page he was now going to think about doing sexy things with L. As he slowly chewed a cookie, he decided that there were worse things that could have happened.

Light's inner desires wandered back to their respective places within the deep recesses of his mind. For now, he knew he could concentrate on his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Lights daydreams- 2 

It was complete factual knowledge that whatever Light wrote in the Death Note came true. No matter what manipulative powers came with the Death Note, its usage was completely in the hands of Light. He could do whatever he wanted, and there was no logical reason to assume otherwise. If it was any other person, there would be a series of moral and ethical questions to accompany this epiphany, but the fact is that Light REALLY doesn't have any morals or ethics. In Light's book, Light's okay, and that's all that really matters (to Light). 

Upon this fragile logic, Light justified sitting down in front of the news and once again using the Death Note to its full capacity. It had been a few hours since he finished his history homework, and once again his darkest fantasies flocked to the corners of his mind's perception. "I can't remember where I left off," he thought. He stared at the television screen with a blank expression. The news program was almost over- there had been nothing particularly interesting and watching the rest of the program was beginning to sound progressively unappealing. Light remembered his previous exploit that afternoon: "I can't believe I only lasted that long" he thought. Trying again was definitely beginning to sound like a good idea. 

"_All he could do was stare back at me through his dark black eyes. I pushed him down to the floor and held him there while crouched on top of him. He laid on his back with his legs spread between mine. As I began to wonder just how far I wanted to go, he began to rotate his hips back and forth between my legs. I could tell he wanted it. He slowly licked his dry lips, and I watched how his wet, pink tongue followed every curve of his mouth before slowly retreating back into his mouth. His now wet lips glistened in what light there was in the room. I wondered what it would be like to be inside his mouth, with his wet tongue on something other than his own dry lips…Then I remembered L probably wouldn't like that since he only eats sweet things like candies, and cakes and such. If I surprised him he would probably just spit it out…I wonder if he's done it before. I mean I could ask but-"_

"WHY CANT I HAVE FANTASIES ABOUT NORMAL PEOPLE!" light screamed. "Because you're not a normal person," replied Sayu. It was his sister. It was then that Light realized that he had made a terrible, unfathomable mistake. He sat at his desk, back to the wide-open door with his fly unzipped and his legs spread. He realized that he would probably never forget to lock to door again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Light's Daydreams Part 3

Light's Daydreams Part 3

Light could remember the first time that he met L. He thought about it often, not just whenever he could remember, but whenever he got the chance...  
Light dug his hands into his pockets to try and keep warm. He was shaking all over, and was beginning to feel the cold of the rain in his bones. The roof of the bus stop provided little protection from the wind which blew the rain up into his face. Despite his current suffering, the stranger next to him seemed oddly content. Dressed in faded jeans that didn't fit him, and a thin cotton shirt that didn't even cover his shoulders, the stranger seemed to be quite comfortable snacking on a lollipop and sitting cross-legged on the bench. Maybe he was a homeless person. Light couldn't see any shopping carts around, but the man WAS holding a paper bag. Maybe it was filled with drugs and booze. "No, if anything this guy's just crazy. The bag is probably filled with socks. "Light thought. Still, when light looked at his feet, the stranger didn't appear to be wearing any socks. As a matter of fact, the stranger wasn't even wearing shoes. His feet were quite blue, and the toenails were a nice shade of purple. The rest of his body was similarly pale, except for his jet-black hair. "Sitting in freezing rain without a jacket or shoes will do that to you I guess. His hair is what really gives him away. Only a homeless person could pull off hair like that." Light appropriately moved over on the bench, just in case this crazy homeless man decided to try anything.

When the bus finally came, Light rushed to the back, hoping to avoid any contact with the odd homeless man, who the bus driver let on the bus. Not only did he let him on, but the driver called the man by his name, L. "What kind of a name is L?" Light thought. Light obviously knew one OTHER person with the name of L, but THAT person was obviously just using that to disguise his real name. Light was pretty sure that this guy was crazy. "L" slowly started to walk to the back of the bus to find a place to sit down. Light ducked his head, hoping that he didn't set off L's weird homeless person radar. THWOMP. The soaked homeless man sat RIGHT NEXT to Light. He was so wet that when he sat down, water leaked out from his clothes and onto the seat. "L" sat with his knees against his chest holding the bag tightly. "Oh fuck. PLEASE please please don't knife me," Light thought. "Holy shit..." Light was definitely in the part of town where that was a distinct possibility. He did not want to make the evening news. he could just see the headline: "Teenage boy gets knifed by a homeless man on a bus. Later, police find an interesting notebook in his house..." "Hey." said the homeless man. 

"You want some?" he tilted the paper bag towards Light. Out of curiosity, Light looked inside the bag. Instead of drugs and booze, the bag was filled with ordinary candy. The kind of candy that people could buy at the convenient store right across from the bus station. Light was pretty sure that now he knew where "L" got the candy from, it was safe. There was still no way in hell he was going to chance eating it though.  
"No thanks." Light said, turning his attention out the window. Then there was a long silence, and eventually Light's stop came and he got off the bus.  
Since then, Light saw L on the bus every time he went to that part of town. L always made an effort to sit next to him. Even if the bus was crowded and there weren't any seats, L would stand next to him chewing some sort of candy and start a conversation. The conversations varied. 

"Have you ever been over a complete stranger's house?" L asked one time.  
"No, no I haven't..." Light said quietly. Maybe if he was rude to him, L would just go away.  
"Would you like to? I mean, I know we don't know each other that well, but you're the only person who ever talked to me on this bus route. Usually people just write me off as a homeless person"  
FUCK FUCK FUCK. Light was sure now that he had done the wrong thing. This crazy, weirdo homeless man was inviting him to his house. Before Light could think of a polite way to decline...the bus stopped. It looked like L was getting off. This was odd, Light had taken this route several times with L, but he never got off here. Light could guess why, it was the nicer part of town. 

"Come on. This is where I live," L said with a smile. Light tried to think of a way to get out of this, but he couldn't. This would go against all of his morals, and everything he had ever learned in his entire life, but he was just way to curious about this guy. Who was he? Inside the apartment, there was candy everywhere. Light was completely surprised when the doorman let L in with a smile and called him by his first name. (If you call "L" a first name...) The richly decorated apartment was not what Light expected at all. Other than candy, a variety of surveillance equipment littered the surroundings. Who was this guy? Light was getting more and more curious, but in a bad sort of way.  
"Do you live here?" he asked.  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I guess you could say that…" 

"Maybe his parents are rich and he has no friends and is trying to show off." Light thought. "Yeah... that's it. That MUST be it" 

"Hey L"  
"yeah -huh"  
"Where do you go to high school?" L's expression quickly changed to one of confusion. Light could tell he had caught L in one of his lies.

"I- um, go to ..," L named one of the local high schools in the area. Maybe L was home schooled and was just afraid to let Light know about it. If he lived in a place as rich as this, it wasn't unlikely. It would also explain why L had no social skills.  
"Oh? Do you know Mr. Kanagawa?" Light had never been there in his life! He had no idea if there was a Mr. Kanagawa in the school.  
"Oh- yeah, I know him. He was my first-year teacher..." Light was so damn pleased with himself he forgot that the original purpose of asking him that was to expose him as a fraud. Instead, he just sat there for another half hour asking L about his "high school."  
Light would ask something like: "And you must know Takawa-san"  
"Oh yeah," L would answer.

The clock struck one-o'clock. L looked at it the way a cat looks at something you dangle in front of its face.

"I have to go now." L said. "I have to get ready for work. Can you let yourself out?"

"Sure..." Light replied. He left the apartment and walked down the hall to the elevator. He walked out the front door of the lobby and down the street to the bus stop. He got all the way home and nothing bad happened to him. "Maybe L really is just some rich kid," Light thought. Whoever he was, he decided that he deserved another chance.  
Since then, Light went over to L's house every time he saw him on the bus. Sometimes, he would get on the bus just because he knew he could get invited over. Light never went during weekdays when he had homework to do. He always went on weekends, when he knew L would be there. Light didn't worry about anyone he knew picking up on his habits, because he always told them he was going out to study.

One day Light stayed later than usual at L's house. 

"What's that in your teacup, L?" Light asked. Although as usual L was stirring his tea with a lollipop, only this time every time he took a sip he winced.

"Try it...it's my favorite kind of tea," L said, taking another sip of whatever was in the cup. Light couldn't decide whether or not he was brave enough to try it. For all he knew it could be filled with some weird sort of homeless people concoction...

Regardless, Light's curiosity got the best of him as he tasted what was probably the most sugary, alcoholic tea he had ever tasted in his entire life. There was so much sugar in it that the tea crunched inside his mouth. L saw the look on his face and began laughing.

"Enjoying the tea?" L asked.

"Yeah, sure…" said Light.

"Really? I really didn't think you were the type," L said.

"Yeah well I guess you thought wrong. I'm tired of always being the responsible one. I can be just as bad as anyone else."

As soon as he said it he regretted it. This was usually the part where the weird homeless (well ok, not homeless) man showed him where he kept the bodies. Or it was the part where Light got dragged outside and beaten by a gang of homeless people who looked exactly like L. To his surprise, all that happened was L poured him another cup of tea.

"Okay, then" L said with a smile. "Welcome to life as a _normal_ teenager." Light looked out the window of the apartment at the expanse of the city. From where they were you could see almost the whole city alive with the glowing of colored lights. "This is hardly normal," Light thought.

It took three cups of tea before Light started to eat the stale doughnuts, and four cups before he and L started stacking the vast expanse of candy and sugary treats into forts. Halfway through the fifth cup, Light realized that L wasn't cutting the liquor with tea anymore. 

THWONK.

L threw a half-pound stale chocolate bar at Light's head. "OW!" yelled Light. "That fucking hurt!" Light's protests were met with nothing but maniacal laughter from the fortress of stacked doughnuts behind the couch. 

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Light threatened. L just laughed. Light slowly crept up to the doughnut fortress, holding a big swirly lollipop like a club. Nothing but silence came from the doughnut fortress, it was quiet, too quiet. 

"BWAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" L jumped out through the wall of doughnuts and knocked Light to the ground. Pinned to the ground, Light thrashed and tried to beat L with the lollipop club. It was no use, L had him pinned to the ground, and there were sticky doughnuts in between them. 

"Look! A chocolate éclair!" Light pointed.

"Where"? L loosened his grip and turned his head to look for a chocolate éclair. He had fallen for the trap. Light pinned him to the ground and pointed a bottle of chocolate sauce at him like a gun.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" L screamed, raising his hands over his face. "I'll do anything!" Light didn't want to hurt him, so he put the bottle down. Then he realized that you can't kill a person with a bottle of chocolate sauce, but it was too late. L grabbed the bottle and squirted it all over Light. 

"Die! Die!" yelled L.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Light screamed. As soon as they ran out of chocolate sauce, they both realized what had transpired and started laughing hysterically. Covered in chocolate sauce, it was then that Light noticed that the sticky sauce made L look really innocent, even cute. He moved L's bangs out of the way to get a look at his eyes.

L stared straight at Light, unblinking. Light stared straight back.

A silence…

In perfect unison, Light and L threw themselves on each other. Light, the heavier of the two, was on top of L, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was so drunk, or it was just another one of L's weird perks, but the way he kissed Light reminded him of the way he ate cupcakes. L was trying to eat him like a cupcake…Light ripped off L's cotton shirt and began kissing his chest. L's laughs turned to moans as Light's mouth found its way down L's chest to his hips. Light looked up at L from between his legs. He arched his brows in a way that asked a question. It was the kind of question where you don't have to know what's being asked to know the answer and the more drunk you are, the more it all seems to make sense. Light wondered how drunk he would have to get before he asked questions like that out loud. 

Light slowly unzipped L's fly, savoring every moment. He pulled L's pants off all the way, completely exposing his body. Light looked at L's hard cock. He decided it wasn't at 'full power' and he wondered what he would have to do to get him there. Without giving it a second thought, Light put his mouth on the tip of L's cock. He began rolling the tip around in his mouth with his tongue, the whole time listening to L's reactions. L sat up at looked at Light. Light didn't seem to notice him, and kept it up. L put a firm hand on the back of Light's head and pushed his cock into his mouth. As Light massaged L's cock with his tongue and pushed it in and out of his mouth, L thrusted his hips and pushed his cock down Light's throat. L was moaning "light…light…uh…" Light could feel L stiffen inside his mouth. Light was pretty hard himself, and L's thrusting only turned him on more. Then suddenly, L stopped thrusting his hips and started moaning louder. Light took his mouth off L's cock just in time to get cum all over his face. L lay on his back, panting. His cock went back to normal and became soft again. 

"I-I'm sorry," said L, turning bright red. He picked up his shirt and began to wipe off Light's face. Light just smiled and looked up at L. He took a finger and touched L's still wet cock. Light looked up at L, and licked his finger seductively. By now, they were both covered in chocolate sauce and frosting from the doughnuts. Light put his lips against L's and gently kissed him. As L began to kiss back, his hands were busy undoing Light's jeans. He managed to pull down his fly and take out his cock with no trouble at all. 

"Looks like you've done this before," said Light in between kisses.

"…Thought about it," L answered.

If Light had been sober, that would have probably been it for their relationship. There's nothing like finding out you're someone's fantasy. However, Light was too drunk to notice. The moonlight drifted through the curtains, highlighting L's delicate shape. The thought of L exploring his fantasies about Light only made him want to fulfill them. Light pushed L to the floor atop a pile of licorice. He lifted L's legs…

"No…" L said in a breathy whisper. "Not here…" 

L picked up his clothes off the floor and led Light down a hallway and into a sparsely decorated bedroom. Light had never been outside of the living room before, and was surprised there was so much unexplored space in the apartment. L's room was unlike anything Light could have imagined. Although everything was tasteful and undoubtedly expensive, the room only consisted of a bed, a dresser, and a mirror. For sure, Light was expecting at least a few piles of candy. 

L shut the curtains and put his clothes on the dresser in a sloppy pile. He wandered over to the side of his neatly made bed and casually sat down with his knees up against his chest. His face was a little bit red, and he looked a bit embarrassed. Light slowly walked across the soft carpet and crept up onto the bed. He put his chin on L's knees and looked up at him.

"Hey there," Light said as he stared up into L's eyes. L was calmly sitting on the bed, chewing his fingernail in lieu of a piece of candy. He had a look of pure contentment, much like he did when Light first met him at the bus stop. 

L rolled onto his stomach and looked away from Light. He was shaking. Light figured he was probably just cold, she he pulled the blankets over him. He rolled onto his side and lay next to him. L gave out a drunken hiccup. There was a brief silence, then the two started to laugh. L touched Light with his feet, and moved a little bit closer underneath the sheets. Light pulled L close enough to give him a kiss. L kissed him back, and then looked away. Light held L in his arms, but his hands found their way between L's legs. L was slightly hard again, as if his cock had something else to give. Light slowly started fingering L, he figured he was about halfway there, he might as well go all the way. L's body convulsed slightly in Light's arms as he moved his fingers gently in and out. L kissed Light in tandem to the movement of his hands. The two were still sticky and covered with chocolate and sprinkles, Light could tell it was just getting started. 

_Light was pretty sure that his sister hadn't noticed what he was up to yet, which meant it wasn't too late to try and dig himself out of this hole.  
"What are you doing in my room, Sayu!" yelled Light.  
"Nothing"  
"Get OUT"  
"...What are YOU doing?" asked Sayu, surveying the position of his body.  
"I-...I'm just...checking my rash"  
"Your rash"  
"MOM! Do you want me to get into college or not? Because Sayu won't-" Sayu promptly left at the fear of having got answer to her mother. Half out of shock, and half out of confusion, Light just sat there for awhile, staring wide-eyed at the closed door._

ZAP!!

Im just shittin' you guys that's not the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Light's daydreams 4

Author note: I love you guys! I'll put more yaoi in the next chapter, I just feel bad for not updating.

Light lay in his bed trying to get to sleep. For some reason, he couldn't forget the feel of L, or how wonderful it felt to be wrapped in his arms. Remembering his first encounter with L wasn't doing much to help, either. He tossed and turned for an immeasurable amount of time before giving up and turning on his bedside lamp. He rubbed his eyes and decided that no matter how tired he was, he wasn't going to get to sleep for awhile. The promise of waking up early and going to school stuck in the back of his mind. Regardless, sleep seemed far away and unlikely.

He thought about L again, the way he would hold him if he were here. He could just see him sitting with his knees against his chest, head cocked sideways and asking him why he couldn't sleep. "I'm just…I just have too much to think about," Light answered back to the imaginary L.

"Fuck this," Light thought as he leaned his head against the wall. "I need to see L again, this is driving me crazy." Before climbing back into his bed and turning out the lamp, Light made a promise that tomorrow he would visit L, regardless of the day of the week. Even if he had homework, it was pointless trying to study when all he could think about was L's lips on his….

NEXT DAY

Light looked through the pastry shop window at the variety of sugar infested garbage. He had no idea about L's preferences for pastries. From what he had seen, L hoarded sweets without any prejudice, devouring anything and everything within his reach. Regardless of color, or origin, L shoved everything sugary into his mouth without a second thought. It was a real beacon of equality, that kind of blind acceptance. Maybe donuts would be a safe choice, everyone like doughnuts. Light remembered the adventures with the doughnuts last time. He nervously swallowed "Would it seem weird if I showed up with donuts…after what happened?" He decided it was a pointless thought, since there was a good chance L wouldn't want to see him anyway. They hadn't met each other since that night, and Light wasn't even sure if L remembered what happened. Light thought a delicious snack would give him an excuse to go over L's house. He bought six doughnuts of varying flavors. Although he was almost certain L could consume twice – three times that amount, he didn't want to watch that kind of reckless mastication.

He boarded the familiar bus alone, L was nowhere in sight. "Maybe he's avoiding me," Light thought. "Or maybe he just doesn't take the bus on weekdays." He got off at L's stop, and nervously swallowed, hoping no one would remember him getting off here last time with L. He walked down the street he presumed to be L's. Thirty minutes later, he walked back up the street again. "I am so lost right now," Light thought. He couldn't remember the way back to the bus stop, he had never spent much time in this part of town before.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called. Light looked around, trying to decide if it was God speaking to him, or someone he knew. "Light!" Light looked over to a car pulled up by the sidewalk. Inside was his father and some of his coworkers.

"Dad?" Light asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just heading home from work. We had to meet a – business associate in this part of town. You want a ride home?" Light had no time to listen to his dad talk about his job. He was going to find L's house, which wasn't too ambitious considering there was only a small amount of area he hadn't covered yet.

"No thanks, I'm just picking up some snacks," Light said, gesturing to the box of doughnuts in his hand.

"Alright, suit yourself," his father answered. "Try not to come home too late, but if you have to stay out at the library or something I understand. See you at home!" His father pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street. Light breathed a sigh of relief, the encounter with his father could have gone so much worse.

Within ten minutes he was at the front of L's apartment building. He rang L's number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered. Light was amazed that he was actually doing this, he was coming to L's house. It was one thing to think about it constantly, obsessively even, but a whole separate thing to actually do it.

"Umm, hi its Light, we met a few days ago on the bus," what could he say? There was no way to make it sound less creepy; it was probably one of the most creepy moments of his life.

"Light! Hey! Come in!" L unlocked the door for him and Light stepped inside. A shiver ran down his spine, he was really here.


	5. Chapter 5

Light's daydreams 5

Light's daydreams 5

_As always thx for the reviews! Woot I love you all!!_

Light nervously entered a familiar room. In the afternoon light, he could see the details of the apartment more clearly. He still had no idea what a guy like L was doing living there, but it didn't matter so much anymore.

"Hold on!" a voice cried from a distant corner of the apartment. There were a few awkward noises that sounded like someone was shifting things around and doing a horrible job at it. L came running out just as there was a loud crash from the other room.

"Sorry, I was just next door, I had company over. How have you been?" L was either really nervous or trying to hide something. Then again, that was just L.

"Oh, fine," Light said nervously. "I brought-"

"DOUGHNUTS!" L grabbed the package out of Light's hands and began devouring doughnuts with extreme prejudice. No doughnut was fit for existence; they all needed to be devoured immediately. Such a spectacle of human mastication was so beautiful the Light had to suppress the urge to vomit.

"So, how have you been?" Light asked as he nervously sat down.

"Fine, Fine," L grumbled in between mouthfuls. "It sure was crazy the last time you were over, sorry about that." Light hadn't expected such a straightforward answer. He was planning on dancing around the subject for at least another ten minutes.

"Yeah," Light said uncomfortably. He sank back into the couch. "I mean, it's cool. We were drinking and, shit happens." He sat nervously on the couch the way a grade-schooler sits in principal's office when they know they've done something wrong. Light realized the kind of impression he was giving. He didn't want L to feel uncomfortable about it, if anything he wanted to do it again, over and over again.

"I wasn't drunk," L said, clearing his mouth with some tea. "I- didn't really drink that night."

It took a moment for the gravity of that statement to sink in. Essentially, L had just admitted to willing participation in the previous encounter. Be it an awkward form of date rape, but still, Light was into that kind of thing.

"You know, I left something in your room," Light calmly said. He was sitting up in his chair now, and had lost his awkward disposition.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, do you think you could get it?" He was staring directly into L's eyes. It was L's turn to be uncomfortable.

"I think I get it - or I'll get it." L walked casually towards the bedroom as Light followed. There was something different in his step, something nervous with excitement. L opened the door to the room and stepped inside.

"So where do you think –" L didn't have time to finish his sentence. He was cut off as Light pinned him to a wall and started kissing him. Which, to be fair, L somewhat participated in. As Light's arms held L's fragile body, L lifted his legs off the floor and wrapped them around Light.

"Silly L," Light began. "I left you here." L was starting to remember, his eyes shut and he sank into Light's kisses against his neck. Without a second thought, Light lifted him onto the bed and set him down. He sat on top of him for a moment, and stared back down into L's dark brown eyes. L wanted Light so bad he grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. As Light tried to regain his balance somewhat, L wrapped his arms tight around Light, as if he never intended to let go.

"Light," L said in a breathy whisper. Light stopped L's sentence by placing his index finger over L's lips.

"There's no need to say anything," Light said as a smile crossed his face. Judging from the way L was writhing underneath him, he guessed he could have him do anything he wanted to. The only problem was where to start…so many possibilities, so little L.

On a whim, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. That was generally a good place to start. You really can't go wrong with a move like that. L saw and had a pretty good idea of what was coming next. He sat up and began kissing Light's neck, then moving his way slowly down his chest, to his center, past his bellybutton, then right on the money.

"Fuck," Light thought. "This is a black shirt. Black shirt, white fluids, I guess I might as well take it off." Not like it mattered much, it was only a matter of time until L did the same. L teased Light for awhile, kissing the head of his cock and playing with it in his mouth. The L took it into his mouth and began rotating it in and out, going as far as the laws of physics would permit.

"Harder," Light said as he held onto the back of L's head. "Suck it harder." L paused for a moment, then did as he was told. Light began thrusting his hips to match the motion of L's mouth, and each time he exhaled a little bit of noise followed it. He was trying really hard not to come, he wanted to prolong it for a few more moments. L began doing tricks with his tongue, and Light gave up. He pushed Light's head off just as a few squirts of delicious white non-frosting flew up into the air and onto L's face. L licked his lips and his sticky fingers the way he did when he ate the doughnuts earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Light's daydreams 5

Light's daydreams 6

_Blah blah blah blah blah reviews…yaoi…L…..hahahaha I love you guys! Review and fav plZ!!_

Light lay on top of L again, skin against skin, romantically touching in subtle ecstasy. L was breathing heavily because he knew what was going to happen next. He was waiting for this since he first let Light into his apartment. Light didn't want to sit there waiting; after all, he had also been waiting for this since he stepped into the apartment. He pulled of L's jeans and threw across the room. An unfazed L looked up at him smiling with his arms crossed on his head. It was as if L was just casually sitting on any old day. For a second, Light could have sworn he saw cat ears on L's head, but it was probably just an inner metaphor.

"L, you baka," Light thought. "I'm trying as hard as I can but you're not making this any easier…"

L was fooling around with Light, swaying his hips back and forth casually and stroking his bellybutton. "Dammit L, I'm trying here ok?" Light thought. "Okay fine, that's it." Light leaned down and entered L with a merciless thrust. Immediately L's expression changed, as if he hadn't been expecting that to happen so soon. He started blushing, and looked up at Light with his brown puppy-dog eyes. "Haha, that's more like it," Light said. As he began bringing himself in and out, L became less and less embarrassed and more and more turned on. He lay back, eyes closed with a content expression of sexual ecstasy. Meanwhile, Light couldn't control himself. He wondered why he had wasted so much time with girls when he was missing out on THIS. He was overcome with his revelation, which is a fancy way of saying he was going to fuck L's brains out.

"L..." Light said in a breathy voice. L opened his eyes and looked up at Light.

Light flipped L on top of him and lay down to catch his breath. Besides, he could see L's shape better from this position. L arched his back and rolled his hips as he moved up and down on Light's cock. Light decided that he needed to make these kinds of encounters more frequently. All of a sudden, L tensed up and started panting and moaning. Light sat up and looked at him. His cock was throbbing, and it looked like he was going to come. Just in time, Light grabbed the sides of his face and leaned in for a kiss. A drained L collapsed backwards, leaning his head off the side of the bed.

Light decided he was going to clear out more time in his schedule for this, definitely. Like some kind of deranged teenager (which he is let's face it,) Light kept fucking L on the side of the bed. He liked the way L looked when he was tormented and begging for release. It was just so damn kinky…He didn't expect he would last this long, but to be fair he was testing how far L could go. L was hard again, as if his cock still had something to give. As Light continued, he began stroking L's cock to see if it actually did have anything to give. L tried to protest but just gave in and started writhing as Light went faster and faster. He would have probably gone on for a bit longer, but L began to tense up and was probably going to come again. Light couldn't take anymore, L looked up at Light and licked his lips. Light withdrew from L and they unintentionally came together.

The two lay panting and tired side by side. It wasn't long until they grabbed each other and started kissing, a kind of subtle celebration of how completely insane they both were.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry

Sorry! Im not dead just busy.

From the time that L had first seen Light, he had been unusually attracted to him. At first, he wanted to get to know him in a curious sort of way that might eventually lead to a friendship between the two of them. However, by the time he invited him over to his house, L knew that there was something different about Light, something that made him different from a friend. You wouldn't sit alone in your room at night and jerk off to a friend, would you? You wouldn't undress a friend with your eyes in public places, and you definitely wouldn't know the exact places to touch on a friend to make them come faster. But you could do those things with Light. That's why when Light turned down his offer; the rejection hurt more than he expected it would.

Light had just told L quite plainly that he had no interest in accompanying him home. And why should he? Light was a well-dressed, polite human being who probably came from a well-off family and had no time for people like him. L got off the bus alone as usual and began the walk home more depressed than anything else. He was going to have to meet with the police in a few hours- Just thinking about having to deal with Kira was painful enough, now he was going to have the privilege of spending his usual thirteen-hour work day not only stressing about Kira but beating himself up over his rejection.

He reached the apartment, where fresh treats stood ready for company that was supposed to be there with him. However, since L had once again been rejected, he was going to eat his treats all by himself, as usual. Although they had only exchanged a few words together, Light was much more than a typical acquaintance. When L had first met him (or maybe it was the time after that, it was impossible to say. You really can't consume that much sugar and expect to think straight.) Light was wearing his school uniform; tan pants and shirt with a red tie. For some reason, L had found this incredibly attractive. At first he thought it was just typical envy, but then he realized that the pants and tie meant nothing to him, it was what was in the pants and tie that mattered: Light. This had opened up the portals of L's sick mind to all kinds of interesting fantasies about Light… All the different ways he could incapacitate a schoolboy. One of his favorites had to be the one where an innocent Light appears at his door out of nowhere with treats for him, pretending like he just intends to visit. Then Light starts to make his move, and before L can catch up Light has him in his arms and-

And all sorts of things like that. L never put much thought into the "gay" thing. He personally didn't believe in orientation. Being L, when he was a attracted to something (a jelly doughnut per say) he just put it in his mouth. He always figured it would work the same way with people, and why not?

That was why when Light DID show up it came as such a surprise. It was like all his dreams were coming true, and hey- why not?

L became obsessed with Light after their first encounter. He tried to memorize every detail of Light's more perfect body. In other languages, it would be called obsession, but to L it was love. Light was more perfect than L could ever hope to aspire to be. His perfect features, delicate touch, even the little faces he makes that he thinks people don't notice. But the best view of Light was undisputedly the face he makes when he's on the bottom. L loved that. To him, the best Light was an incapacitated Light. One of these days he was definitely going to have to tie him up in his uniform..thats would be the best. Just thinking about Light- Oh how he remembered Light…


End file.
